


The end

by lightforl



Category: Death Note, LightxL - Fandom, LxLight - Fandom
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, poor lawlipop, very very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightforl/pseuds/lightforl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the bells...who knows maybe it was church...or a wedding...or perhaps a funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this  
> ~~~~~  
> If you wish to follow me on other sites  
> my tumblr is @lightforl   
> Deviantart is cakeforl  
> And my Instagram is Owari_no_exsistence

It was a warm summer night in London, England. Not that it matter to L Lawliet. He rarely went out and he despised the sticky humidity of the atmosphere after it had rained. Lately, it had been raining a lot. The weather was nothing but unusual. During the day, the people suffered from a heat wave, during the night, everyone suffered through storms. 

The weather seemed to match the depressed detective's emotions. Lately, he had this strange sense of monachopsis. As time passed, he felt his life slipping away from him. He was no longer persistent to do research on the Kira case..or any case in general. He lost the love he had for his job. He merely let his suspect wander around the building, letting him have full access to everything. He no longer had the energy to analyze his actions and drop percentages. His mind wandered around his end. The end that without a doubt would be caused by Light Yagami.   
A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stared outside, his fringe slowly falling over his eyes. He reluctantly opened the door and stepped out onto the roof. He sat down, merely looking up at the sky. Surprisingly, the night wasn't filled with light pollution. It was all clear and small stars could be seen.   
'What an odd feeling. My very last sight will be the stars. It's almost as if I don't want the end to come. Simply so i can remain peering at the stars...'   
He thought to himself, a strange feeling of desperateness welling up in his gut.   
He didn't want it to end. He wanted to live in ignorance. He wanted to be fooled by Light Yagami.   
Even if the love the teenager claimed to have for him was fake, he'd take it. It still brought a sense of joy to the older man.   
Light footsteps were heard, causing L to turn around. The auburn haired male walked towards him and sat besides him. Gently, he took his hand in his hands.   
"What are you doing out here? It's almost 12 in the morning."

"I'm listening to the bell...it's been quite loud, don't you think?"   
Light frowned at his statement, having absolutely no idea of what his 'partner' was talking about. But nevertheless, he nodded and went along with it. L took notice in his ignorance and sighed. 

"Lawliet."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Lawliet. After all, that's birth name." He spoke sadly, saying his name with no energy. Light's eyes flicked over to L's, noticing nothing but pain in his charcoal orbs. The task force would claim that L's eyes were always lifeless and uninterested but compared to now...they did have life. They had slight joy, and sarcasm swimming around as well. Now you only saw pain and death...

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me this, Lawliet," Light whispered gently.   
He didn't earn a response from the older male and that's when he realized that this was his cue.   
He pulled the small piece of the death note from the compartment in his watch and poked his index finger with a small needle, drawing blood. Carefully, he wrote L's name into the piece. 

L of course noticed this. But he wasn't going to stop Light. When Light placed the piece into the watch again, he pulled L onto his lap, pressing very gentle kisses to his lips. 

"I'm sorry. It really was a pleasure meeting you, Lawliet. But your time has come."   
He spoke as he watched L's eyes slowly close...

The end


End file.
